


Kitten

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Draco Malfoy sapeva che non gli era permesso uscire dalla stanza e non uscì.Il pomeriggio maturava e poi cadeva in lame di polverosa luce gialla sulla parete di fronte al suo letto. Il ragazzo guardò con occhi chiari ed acuti quel sole mutilato dalle serrande della sua stanza, lasciò vagare lo sguardo sui disegni della  tappezzeria che non vedeva nemmeno più.Quella era la sua stanza da quando era nato.Era nato in quella ombrosa tenuta del Wiltshire, sotto lo sguardo altero dei ritratti di generazioni di Malfoy.Lucius Malfoy era suo padre e gli aveva ordinato di tornare nella sua stanza, di cercare di fare un sonnellino prima di cena.Draco Malfoy non aveva sonno, ma sedeva a gambe incrociate sul letto. La mano sinistra giocherellava stancamente con una biglia d’oro che aveva quasi esaurito il suo Incantesimo.Un altro paio di partite e si sarebbe fermata del tutto, emettendo sinistri squittii e ronzii ogni volta che avrebbe cercato di tirarla...





	1. Chapter 1

**Kitten**

 

 

 

 

_La storia si divide in mostri e vittime. O testimoni. (Wallace Boyer)_

  
Draco Malfoy sapeva che non gli era permesso uscire dalla stanza e non uscì.  
Il pomeriggio maturava e poi cadeva in lame di polverosa luce gialla sulla parete di fronte al suo letto. Il ragazzo guardò con occhi chiari ed acuti quel sole mutilato dalle serrande della sua stanza, lasciò vagare lo sguardo sui disegni della tappezzeria che non vedeva nemmeno più.  
Quella era la sua stanza da quando era nato.

  
Era nato in quella ombrosa tenuta del Wiltshire, sotto lo sguardo altero dei ritratti di generazioni di Malfoy.  
Lucius Malfoy era suo padre e gli aveva ordinato di tornare nella sua stanza, di cercare di fare un sonnellino prima di cena.  
Draco Malfoy non aveva sonno, ma sedeva a gambe incrociate sul letto. La mano sinistra giocherellava stancamente con una biglia d’oro che aveva quasi esaurito il suo Incantesimo.  
Un altro paio di partite e si sarebbe fermata del tutto, emettendo sinistri squittii e ronzii ogni volta che avrebbe cercato di tirarla.

Per un ragazzo di tredici anni, un set di Gobbiglie in oro massiccio era molto, figuriamoci due. Quello era il suo secondo set, costato un bel po’ di galeoni. Lo aveva ottenuto con mezza parola, praticamente gli era bastato indirizzare uno sguardo da sotto in su a suo padre.  
Lucius era entrato nel negozio e ne era uscito con il set scintillante che si trovava in vetrina.

Draco aveva ignorato per mesi quel set, per poi riprendere a giocarci fino a consumarlo.  
Un mucchio delle sue cose finiva invece nel dimenticatoio, cose ottenute lanciando uno dei suoi sguardi a suo padre.  
Lucius certe volte cedeva ai suoi capricci, certe altre invece - quando era arrabbiato per qualcosa, quando Draco lo aveva deluso collezionando voti non all’altezza - dava il via a furiose ripicche con quella sua voce fredda.

La biglia atterrò e si sollevò in aria una decina di volte nella mano del ragazzo. Lo sguardo pallido di Draco vagò sulla scrivania in disordine, sui compiti.  
Li aveva fatti. Suo padre non avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire, forse.  
La biglia diventava sempre più pesante nella sua mano, iniziava ad emettere un sibilo sommesso, di protesta.  
Draco si leccò nervosamente le labbra.

 

Aveva un dubbio atroce sul riassunto di Trasfigurazione. Odiava quella materia. Era stata la responsabile maggiore delle sfuriate di suo padre, aveva dato ragione a quella vecchia carampana della direttrice di Grifondoro - La McGranitt - dopo averla insultata in tutti i modi.  
Però Draco aveva sbagliato e questo era ciò che contava.

Forse sarebbe sceso da suo padre per chiedergli se poteva aiutarlo con il tema.  
Se Lucius fosse stato dell’umore giusto si sarebbero risparmiate un mucchio di battute salaci sul resto del tema, e forse Draco avrebbe semplicemente risolto il suo dubbio.

Si concentrò su suo padre, che a quell’ora probabilmente era nel suo studio. Poteva quasi sentire, immaginare lo scricchiolio della penna d’aquila sul foglio.

Avrebbe dovuto interromperlo, magari mentre scriveva una lettera importante.  
Si sentì le labbra secche, deglutì, lo colse una visione improvvisa di Lucius in maniche di camicia, chino su una pergamena - Draco non poteva sapere quanto fosse vicino alla realtà, in quel momento - i compiti di Trasfigurazione e gli interrogativi sull’umore paterno si trasformarono in qualcos’altro.

Magari Lucius era irritato, o disposto alla pazienza, o troppo occupato per dargli retta, magari aveva deciso di bere ancora un bicchierino dopo pranzo come la settimana scorsa.  
In quel caso Draco non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo.  
La volta prima c’era quel bicchierino e Lucius era uscito dalla traiettoria consueta.

Non succedeva spesso, in realtà, ma l’unica volta era stampata a fuoco nella mente di Draco - lì sulle sue labbra secche.  
Non potè lasciare quel ricordo nel mucchio rassicurante anche se disordinato dei compiti.

Era sherry, molto dolce - le sue tracce erano sulle guance esangui di Lucius, che non erano più pallide ma rosee. Draco _non_ aveva il permesso di assaggiare lo sherry, ne ignorava il sapore, ma _ora_ sapeva che era dolce perché ci aveva pensato Lucius a farglielo scoprire.

  
Quando il bacio era atterrato all’angolo delle sue labbra Draco aveva saputo che lo sherry era dolciastro e quando le labbra di Lucius si erano spostate ancora, aveva appreso che poteva dare alla testa.

Poi Lucius lo aveva allontanato con una carezza e qualche ora dopo aveva deciso di aiutarlo con i compiti.

  
Magari anche questa volta sarebbe stato così - non che aveva deciso per lo sherry, ma che lo avrebbe aiutato.

Draco guardò con interesse il vecchio orologio a muro.

Sarebbe sceso verso le sette, ne’ in anticipo per la cena ne’ palesemente in violazione degli ordini ricevuti.

  
Altrimenti Lucius si sarebbe arrabbiato con lui, indirizzandogli ancora occhiate fredde e a Draco non piacevano le sue occhiate gelide.


	2. 2

Draco aveva finito per cedere al sonno.  
A dispetto del broncio con cui aveva obbedito alla propria madre - la sostenitrice maggiore dell’importanza del sonnellino pomeridiano - adesso giaceva sul fianco, la testa bionda a lambire il cuscino.

  
Era crollato senza accorgersene e l’orologio sopra la porta aveva scandito da tempo le sei del pomeriggio. Sopra di lui un poster dai colori sgargianti mostrava sette giocatori di Quidditch intenti a sfrecciare silenziosamente dentro e fuori dall’immagine, la biglia dorata aveva emesso da tempo l’ultimo ronzio ed ora giaceva immobile sul comodino, goccia di luce nei raggi sempre più fiochi de sole.

  
Il braccio sinistro di Draco stringeva appena il suo orso di pezza, _il vetusto Signor Crank_ aveva immobili occhi di vetro scuro che contemplavano quella stanza da sempre, per quanto il ragazzo ne sapesse.

  
Di solito Draco nascondeva l’orso nell’armadio al momento di andare a letto - era troppo grande per dormire con il signor Crank - ma non lo aveva mai tolto di mezzo del tutto come il resto dei giocattoli.  
Quando Tiger e Goyle venivano a trovarlo in realtà Draco nascondeva il signor Crank nell’armadio per tutto il tempo della visita, perché di solito il suo posto d’onore era sul letto.

  
Alla fine i compiti erano usciti dalla sua testa, il caos di carte sulla scrivania era rimasto tale e quale a prima e il ragazzo aveva avuto solo l’intenzione di giocare col suo Boccino d’Oro quando si era sdraiato ed era caduto nel sonno.

Draco era un ragazzo piuttosto alto per la sua età, che era cresciuto tutto d’un colpo. Aveva lunghe gambe pallide, mani e piedi affusolati e una voglia color borgogna sotto la clavicola sinistra che odiava.  
La camicia bianca che indossava si sarebbe spiegazzata. Avrebbe dovuto essere abbinata alla tunica lunga da mago ed alla giacca, erano i suoi primi abiti ‘da grande’ e Draco era stato tutto orgoglioso quando suo padre glieli aveva fatti cucire - perché erano abiti tanto simili ai suoi.

Il colletto era alto, dai bordi appuntiti che lo punsero sotto il mento sottile, Draco Malfoy si limitò a grattarsi nel sonno, si girò dall’altra parte e la sua testa ricadde. Il ragazzo non si svegliò. Il braccio non abbandonò l’orso, lo trascinò con se’.

 

* * *

 

  
Fu così che Lucius Malfoy lo trovò aprendo piano la porta della stanza con l’intenzione di chiamarlo.

Si fermò a pochi passi dal letto, lo sguardo pallido  indugiò a lungo sulla scrivania e poi sotto la finestra, sul caos degli abiti, come una sorta di _antipasto_ , prima di posarsi sul letto.

Draco dormiva con la testa buttata di lato, il collo mezzo nudo, le gambe leggermente piegate.  
E il signor Cranky stretto contro la sua prima camicia da ‘grande’ - le sue scarpe ‘da grande’ ancora ai piedi - i pantaloni di tweed marrone scuro a coprire il segreto dell’erezione che lo aveva colto in quel sonnellino tardivo.

Dormiva immobile, il petto esposto, le giovani cosce rilassate.  
Lucius Malfoy sembrava una statua di sale, solo il respiro tradiva che fosse vivo.

Ombre liquide danzavano sul profilo affilato dell’uomo, incendiarono i capelli dell’identico biondo di Draco. Non era entrato nella stanza chiamandolo, l'istinto glielo aveva impedito - _il suo istinto era sempre nel giusto._  
Lucius rimase immobile per un tempo indefinito, l’unica cosa che si muoveva nella stanza era il petto del ragazzo nel suo respiro profondo e regolare, satollo di sonno.

Poi, lentamente, il braccio che reggeva la Bacchetta si sollevò.  
A dire il vero Lucius non era entrato nella stanza del ragazzo con la Bacchetta in mano, l’aveva avuta nella tasca della giacca.  
Ma il gesto con cui la prese fuori ed iniziò a levarla fu un tutt’uno rapido, felino.

La puntò contro il ragazzo e lentamente, con delicatezza indicibile, gli orli della camicia si sollevarono.  
Draco continuò a dormire.  
L’uomo vicino al letto riprese la delicata torsione del polso e i pantaloni di tweed si mossero… si abbassarono… incontrarono l’ostacolo del corpo sottostante, ma il primo bottone si aprì senza difficoltà, così come il secondo, ed il terzo… un mago particolarmente abile avrebbe trascinato con essi anche gli slip sottostanti e Lucius Malfoy era un mago abile.

Non glieli fece sparire, perché il brusco cambio di temperatura avrebbe potuto turbarlo, inducendolo a destarsi.

E poi _non_ serviva.

L’erezione del ragazzo era completa, inconsapevole - forse un altro uomo avrebbe avuto un brivido di disagio nel vederla spuntare dagli abiti di quel ragazzo non ancora entrato nel quattordicesimo anno d’età, nel brutale contrasto col braccio sinistro e ciò che stringeva - ma non Lucius Malfoy.

Lui sudava copiosamente, come se a compiere l’impresa fossero state le sue mani nude, non la sua Bacchetta.

 _Poteva macchiare gli abiti, ai ragazzi succedevano certe cose nel sonno quando iniziavano a crescere, poteva non accorgersene, non si sapeva mai come andava a finire, poteva macchiare le lenzuola_ \- queste ed altre erano le giustificazioni che il cervello di Lucius continuava ad enumerare, ma erano sassi lanciati contro la superficie di un mare in tempesta, non contavano nulla e venivano inghiottiti da masse ribollenti per quanto numerosi fossero. Lucius non si ascoltava nemmeno, anche se credeva a ciò che si raccontava lì in piedi incapace di distogliere lo sguardo, di fronte a quell’irruenza che non si placava, anzi si faceva sempre più umida in punta.

Si umettò le labbra, che erano diventate completamente secche.

Draco sembrò volersi girare ancora, ma alla fine non si mosse.

Di solito il ragazzo non veniva mai in quelle situazioni, Lucius almeno non lo aveva mai visto accadere, ne’ di notte ne’ di giorno, neppure aveva ritrovato ‘macchie sospette’.

Tra poco avrebbe dovuto fare il movimento inverso con la sua Bacchetta, non potevano volerci più di due minuti.  
Lui era _molto_ rapido.  
Era abile a sollevare coperte, pigiami pesanti, perfino trapunte invernali senza che Draco si svegliasse, ma sapeva che il tempo era un fattore fondamentale.

Se avesse seguitato a fissarlo, Draco si sarebbe irrimediabilmente svegliato - e smettere era difficile, Lucius doveva _impedirsi_ di fissarsi sul suo volto, sul disegno delle labbra, sul petto sottile e sulla forma delle mani.

Un paio di volte aveva rischiato, ma era andato tutto bene.

Ancora qualche istante ed avrebbe riabbottonato gli abiti del ragazzo ignaro - poi, come se un misterioso incantesimo avesse cessato di esistere sarebbe tornato sui suoi passi, ed a quel punto sarebbe subentrato il senso di ripulsa nei confronti di se’ stesso.

  
La sua mente avrebbe ridisegnato i contorni del ragazzo abbandonato al sonno e quella volta poi avrebbe aggiunto il particolare del signor Crank, che da insperata manna per gli occhi si sarebbe trasformato nel suo equivalente in disperazione.

  
Lucius avrebbe giurato a se’ stesso che era stata l’ultima volta, che non lo avrebbe mai più rifatto, ma avrebbe ripescato il ricordo quando meno era opportuno che venisse fuori, principalmente mentre Narcissa gli si rovesciava addosso, di solito a tarda notte nel loro letto.

Avrebbe chiuso gli occhi e visualizzato quell’orso, quel braccio possessivo e commovente, il riflesso della luce contro il collo e la mascella così dolorosamente simili ai suoi ed avrebbe chiuso gli occhi per annullare il corpo accanto al suo, disegnandone un altro nel segreto di quell’oscurità.

  
Alla prossima occasione utile sarebbe tornato sui suoi passi ed avrebbe do nuovo aperto la porta verde bottiglia in fondo al corridoio.


	3. 3

 

_Era rannicchiato contro il suo petto. Fragile come un uccellino, pesante come una colata di bronzo. Un piccolo intrico di ossa e sogni aggrovigliati che profumava, profumava terribilmente._  
_Un odore fragile e feroce ad un tempo che ormai aveva inebriato tutto il suo mondo._  
_Le sue dita si strinsero intorno al braccio pallido, non si stupì nel vedere la sua mano riuscire ad abbracciarne la circonferenza quasi per intero._  
_Lui emise un piccolo gemito e le sue palpebre scivolarono pigramente verso l’alto, ma il torso del ragazzo si mosse con uno scatto fluido in totale contrasto con la sua sonnolenza e così fecero le lunghe, giovani gambe facendo frusciare le lenzuola._  
_Gli si offrì, rovesciando la testa nel cuscino con uno sbadiglio dal suono soffocato e dolce come una nota d’argento. Protese le natiche nude e morbide e lui fu immediatamente contro quella sporgenza, con l’erezione che bucava il davanti del pigiama._

_La mano gli tremava mentre abbassava l’elastico dei pantaloni di seta a righe verdi, quando si afferrò il sesso nella mano il suo gesto fu così goffo, così affrettato da fargli paventare che sarebbe venuto subito… ancor prima di… ma non fu così… la carne stretta a lui nella penombra era morbida e già schiusa per lui, scivolò dentro con un fluido colpo delle reni e la sua mano si impossessò della coscia del ragazzo per divaricarla, per aumentare la profondità di quel contatto…_  
_ecco, come gli piaceva! Lo sentiva gemere. Era stato suo molte altre volte ed il suo corpo era pronto ad accoglierlo, perfettamente lubrificato. Aveva chiuso gli occhi e l’unica cosa che contava era la liquida spinta dei suoi lombi, il suono della testata cigolante del letto che protestava ritmicamente contro il muro. Annusò un vago odore di magnolia, veniva dal corpo del ragazzo… lui si preparava sempre in quel modo… tranne quando…_

Tranne quando erano le tre di notte, ti svegliavi di soprassalto e dovevi affondare la testa nel cuscino perché eri sicuro di aver urlato.

Troppo tardi, comunque.  
Suoni soffocati e secchi alla sua sinistra. Il click di un interruttore. L’abat-jour.

“Lucius…?”

Per fortuna la sua stanza si trovava al piano di sotto. Non lo aveva sentito urlare. _No, Draco non lo aveva sentito urlare._

“Lucius, che cos’hai? Non farmi spaventare…”

“Niente, niente credo di aver fatto un incubo.”

Lo disse con una tale scioltezza ed immediatezza che Narcissa Malfoy, intenta a spiarlo in tralice mezza sdraiata e mezza seduta dalla sua parte del letto, dovette crederci senza riserve nonostante fosse la prima volta in assoluto che suo marito si svegliava nel bel mezzo della notte urlando.  
Doveva essere vero, anche perché Lucius aveva l’aria sfatta ed assonnata di chi é riemerso proprio da un brutto incubo, le mani ancora levate verso il volto, la schiena rigida contro coperte e lenzuola.

La sentì scivolargli vicino con un suono di lenzuola che gli fece venire voglia di urlare - ma rimase immobile.

Sentì la mano di sua moglie esplorare i contorti del suo corpo alla ricerca di ciò che evidentemente era ancora lì.  
Narcissa trovò la sua erezione ancora di marmo nei recessi del comodo pigiama ed iniziò a massaggiarla in silenzio, facendoglisi tanto vicina con la testa che Lucius sentì i capelli solleticargli la pelle.

Allora il senso di liquido calore che nel sogno aveva incendiato i suoi lombi diede un guizzo e l’uomo si ritrovò ad allungare il braccio in un gesto da ubriaco, quasi brutale, passandolo dietro la schiena di lei.

Lasciò che Narcissa gli abbassasse l’inutile elastico del pigiama e chiuse gli occhi quando sentì le sue labbra e la sua bocca esplorare i contorni della sua erezione. L’abat-jour rimase accesa, dimenticata sul comodino.

Ora Lucius Malfoy sentiva solo l’odore della notte nella loro camera a letto, la tintura con cui gli Elfi lucidavano i mobili, la strenua, orrenda familiarità di cui aveva esplorato innumerevoli volte i contorni negli ultimi anni.

Tenne gli occhi strizzati e non cercò di invocare l’odore e la visione del suo sogno, non osò perché sapeva che era proprio lì a portata di mano in tutta la sua enormità. Non guardò mai in basso, neppure una volta, mentre la spingeva giù con il braccio - più delicatamente di prima, in modo più normale per l’amor del cielo.  
_In modo più normale._


	4. 4

  
Ogni tanto quando voleva ottenere qualcosa Draco Malfoy parlava ancora di quel graffio sul braccio anche se non gli era rimasta nemmeno la cicatrice.  
Come sarebbe stato possibile? Gli artigli dell’Ippogrifo erano letali, ma non si erano conficcati nel braccio di Draco che in punta.  
Al momento dell’incidente Draco non aveva affatto sentito dolore, solo mentre il taglio veniva rimarginato gli aveva bruciato un po’ e si era reso conto di quanto sangue aveva perso.  
Ce n’era di che inzuppare la manica della sua divisa di Hogwarts e quello era stata l’unica cosa che lo aveva veramente turbato, a parte il bestione che impennava per graffiarlo.  
Lucius naturalmente non c’era mentre Draco veniva portato in infermeria e non era venuto ad Hogwarts neppure nei giorni successivi. Quando Draco aveva saputo che suo padre aveva approfittato dell’occasione per cercare di far licenziare e magari arrestare quell’Hagrid aveva iniziato a vantarsene a sua volta, ma senza togliere la fasciatura ormai inutile al braccio sano.  
  
In realtà non poteva soffrire quella stupida specie di gigante che fraternizzava di continuo con Potter ed aveva provocato Fierobecco per puro dispetto, perché durante quelle lezioni si sentiva addosso una sensazione fastidiosa. Voleva spezzare la stolida familiarità che c’era tra Potter e quella specie di montagna idiota, voleva portare scompiglio e vederli tutti gridare.  
Alla fine aveva scoperto che quel grosso idiota aveva ragione, gli Ippogrifi erano dotati di artigli letali ed erano davvero molto permalosi.  
  
Lucius non era venuto a vedere quanto sangue aveva perso e la sua assenza a scuola lo aveva fatto sentire ancora più strano, gli altri erano rimasti sorpresi di non vederlo lì.  
  
Avrebbe smesso di alludere a quell’incidente quando Lucius avesse smesso a sua volta di distogliere lo sguardo dal suo broncio, di lasciar scivolare i suoi pallidi occhi impazienti sul suo orso.  
Draco aveva nascosto anche quello sotto il cuscino, non voleva che Lucius capisse che lo teneva sul letto.  
Ad ogni modo continuare a guardarlo ed a insistere non stava portando a niente.  
“Non vedo perché non possano venire qui loro.” Il tono di voce di Lucius era definitivo.  
  
La faccenda era chiusa dopo poche battute.  
  
Draco si strinse nelle spalle senza insistere e prese a giocherellare con la manica della camicia con aria funerea.  
  
Lucius non lo lasciava mai andare da Tiger e Draco lo riteneva un vero affronto, gli sembrava incomprensibile che i suoi amici potessero allontanarsi da casa per venire da lui e non viceversa.  
Era sicuro che perfino quei pezzenti di Weasley mandassero i loro figli dagli amici d’estate, in altre parole potevano starsene in pace senza genitori tra i piedi. Ovviamente i genitori di Tiger non valevano per lui, quando avevi tredici anni i genitori degli amici da cui andavi in vacanza contavano ‘fino a un certo punto’. Era come se il loro potere si estendesse solo fino all’altro ragazzo, con limiti invalicabili, questo pensava Draco.  
  
Non potevano darti ordini, o come nel suo caso…  
“Immagino che a questo punto tu convenga con me, Draco.”  - Esigere che tu abbassassi la testa di fronte a decisioni palesemente ingiuste.  
  
“Si, padre.”  
“Bene. In questo caso puoi venire a farmi compagnia nello studio.”  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Lucius Malfoy sapeva che Draco ci era rimasto male, ci rimaneva sempre male quando lui ribadiva i suoi no a quella richiesta. Draco la riproponeva a cadenza regolare, praticamente ogni volta che era in vacanza. Ma Lucius avrebbe dichiarato di fronte al Wizengamot che il suo marchio era fatto in inchiostro simpatico prima di permettere che lui lasciasse il castello proprio in quei pochi giorni in cui potevano essere così vicini.  
  
O forse, proprio in quei mesi che per certe piccole, oscure delizie potevano disporre del loro oggetto fisico, reale.  
Niente al mondo avrebbe privato Lucius Malfoy del suo vergognoso piacere, anche ora che Draco evitava di guardarlo e portava ancora il broncio, l’uomo interrompeva la lettera che stava scrivendo per alzare gli occhi nella stanza, senza dare nell’occhio.  
  
Draco sedeva con una gamba sul bracciolo della poltrona di fronte alla scrivania, quella che occupava sempre. Altre volte gli aveva posto domande, ma non quel pomeriggio.  
  
Lord Malfoy mise il punto alla frase, lasciò che l’inchiostro asciugasse e poi si concesse un’altra di quelle sue occhiate. Il collo pallido di Draco spuntava dalla camicia col colletto sbottonato, un raggio di luce ne disegnava il contorno come un’aureola.  
Qualcosa di amaro come il fiele e dolce come Ambrosia ad un tempo attraversò Lucius, si annodò con una sensazione familiare in fondo al suo ventre.  
  
La penna scricchiolò sul foglio, forse con troppa violenza, quando Lucius tornò a scrivere.  
Le parole erano già lì, un guscio vuoto che lui rivestiva di vuota ridondanza, doveva solo copiarle in bella dai suoi appunti. Una lettera ufficiale per qualche funzionario con cui parlava da mesi, eppure adesso non sapeva nemmeno come si chiamasse o perché si scrivessero.  
Deglutì, lo stomaco gli diede un sobbalzo quando sentì un fruscio provenire dalla poltrona.  
  
Non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di privarlo di quei momenti. Nessuno. Mai.  
Draco era addirittura andato a supplicare sua madre di perorare la sua causa ed in quell’occasione Lucius aveva sfoderato il meglio, veramente il meglio della sua calma e diplomazia familiare.  
Aveva detto la verità a Narcissa perché mettere in discussione la sicurezza o la rispettabilità di amici di famiglia come i Goyle sarebbe sembrato assurdo.  
Draco passava così poco tempo a casa durante l’anno, con la scuola e tutto.  
Ed aveva usato un tale tono di voce, esibito un tale mesto sorriso, che Narcissa non aveva potuto fare altro che convenire con lui. Non avrebbe potuto essere più lontana dall’intuire le vere intenzioni di suo marito, non avrebbe mai interpretato il luccichio di concupiscenza negli occhi di suo marito per ciò che era.  
  
Draco si era alzato dalla poltrona e stazionava svogliatamente nei pressi della libreria, osservando con blando interesse i libri.  
Era cresciuto ancora di qualche centimetro durante quell’anno ad Hogwarts e le sue mani si facevano pallide e nervose. Lucius sigillò la pergamena, la affidò al gufo con gesti lenti e solenni mentre Draco tornava indietro e si lasciava cadere pesantemente, ostentatamente sulla poltrona.  
  
Lord Malfoy aveva bisogno di ignorare quei gesti plateali che sapevano di aperta provocazione, aveva bisogno di tenere le mani occupate, anche gli occhi, ora. Subito.  
Draco sedeva con la schiena contro lo schienale, il mento un po’ sollevato, le cosce oscenamente divaricate nei pantaloni scuri in una posizione a dir poco disdicevole. Giocherellava inquieto con un piccolo teschio di corvo preso della libreria.  
  
Lucius trovò rifugio nella corrispondenza dell’ultimo mese, sfogliandola, catalogandola, dividendola in mucchi.  
Non avrebbe detto a Draco di chiudere le  gambe ed assumere una posizione consona.  
Si sarebbe concesso quel piccolo lusso, evitare di richiamarlo all’ordine.  
Tenere gli occhi lontani dalla morbida forma che gonfiava il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni era impossibile. Quel punto conteneva un oscuro, terribile richiamo.  
Come se lui lo stesse facendo apposta.  
  
E poi mentre le lunghe dita sottili del ragazzo esploravano delicate l’orbita venne quella vampa improvvisa, quell’idea terribile, sussurrata da quell’oscuro richiamo, ma luminosissima.  
Era una follia.  
Era pericoloso.  
Era insensato, in quel momento.  
Evitava da anni quel contatto, era una cosa che risaliva a molti anni prima.  
  
Ma Lucius seguì il canto di quella voce oscura.  
  
“ Fa caldo come non mai, oggi.”  
E si alzò, con una calma inusitata. Draco sollevò un sopracciglio, i suoi occhi verde pallido seguirono il suo movimento.  
  
“Questo significa bagno di pietra.”  
“Bagno di pietra?”  
Erano così tanti anni che non succedeva più, che forse il ragazzo l’aveva dimenticato. Per un attimo Lucius sperò con tutto il cuore che fosse così…  
  
“Oh, la nostra piscina interna! Ma mi dici sempre che…”  
  
“Non l’abbiamo mai chiusa, Draco. Gli Elfi la puliscono ancora e la riforniscono di asciugamani ed acqua calda.”  
  
Anche questa era la verità - tranne che Lucius aveva messo piede in quella specie di sauna da solo negli ultimi dieci anni.  
  
Draco si concentrò sull’idea, come se fissasse un punto remoto all’orizzonte. I suoi occhi avevano un’aria pensierosa. “In effetti ero davvero piccolo…”  
Ma certo.  
E poi avevano altri tre bagni, se pur con vasche più modeste, che però non avevano niente da invidiare in quanto a comodità a quel posto. Per un attimo, Lucius sperò che Draco declinasse l’idea, che tornasse al suo malumore… che dicesse qualsiasi altra cosa, smettendo di pensare a quella piscina, che dicesse di voler andare a nuotare…  
  
“Ci sono ancora le vetrate la sotto?”  
“Eccome. Con le storie che si muovono, lo sai.”  
  
Era un passatempo che Draco aveva dorato, da ragazzo. In cuor suo Lucius era certo che Draco non avrebbe mai accettato di servirsi di quella piscina adesso. Nudo. Insieme a lui. Mai e poi mai.  
Andava bene così, era così che doveva andare. Poteva accontentarsi di quella sensazione dolce e straziante in fondo allo stomaco, di immergersi in quel vento di follia.  
  
Ma Draco balzò in piedi imitando in modo sorprendete le movenze paterne.  
  
“Per me va bene. Dovremmo andare adesso, però. Prima di cena. Tra l’altro devo lavarmi di nuovo, ho sudato nonostante gli incantesimi refrigeranti…”  
  
  
* *  
  
Le vetrate correvano tutto intorno all’ampia vasca di pietra, attraversate da una luce tiepida per magia anche se si trovavano quasi sotto il livello del terreno.  
Lì sopra cavalieri in armatura, maghi armati di bacchette vestiti come nei tempi antichi si radunavano intorno ad un ceppo ghignante che sparava dardi di fuoco, carovane attraversavano trionfali le vie di regni immaginari o in rovina, volti di streghe e sirene ammiccavano e poi scomparivano.  
Non era facile seguire le storie, se pure c’erano dei nessi logici tra le varie immagini, ma Draco si era incantato come tanti anni prima nell’atmosfera tiepida ed intima a guardarle.  
  
Lucius aveva gettato i suoi abiti in un angolo sentendoli bruciare, adesso si sentiva male, aveva preceduto Draco nell’ampia vasca di pietra ribollente di schiuma.  
  
Era abbastanza grande da consentigli di mettere diversi metri tra se’ e Draco e così sarebbe stato.  
Lucius si sistemò in un angolo, sentendo l’acqua lenire i suoi muscoli, la schiuma nascondere benevola la metà inferiore del suo corpo. Quella schiuma non si dissolveva come le comuni essenze da bagno, era magica. Lucius la benedisse, mentre nei vapori che salivano contro le umide mura di pietra guardava Draco spogliarsi di ogni indumento.  
Quando il ragazzo fu nudo la sua erezione diede un guizzo così potente nell’acqua da fargli mordere le labbra con forza.  
  
Ecco, Draco si immergeva, allungava persino le braccia, l’acqua luccicava sul suo torace pallido.  
Il ragazzo allargò le braccia e lasciò che l’acqua lo mantenesse a galla, allargando cerchi nelle essenze profumate.  
  
Lucius si sentiva all’inferno, aveva scoperto che l’Inferno era una vasca ricavata da una stanza di pietra nei recessi di casa sua.  
  
Se Draco si fosse limitato a galleggiare ed a giocherellare, a rigirarsi nella sua schiuma, per poi scegliersi un angolino e un poggiatesta dal lato opposto sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Ma Draco gli si avvicinò con due potenti bracciate. Contemplava le vetrate, il soffitto, questa volta con uno sguardo blandamente sorpreso.  
  
“In effetti Tiger e Goyle adorerebbero questo posto.”  
  
E la risposta salì alle sue labbra prima che Lord Malfoy potesse fermarle.  
“No. Non verrai mai qui sotto con Tiger, o con Goyle.”  
E con nessun altro - ma Lucius questo lo ingoiò, di fronte allo sguardo di Draco ed alle sue sopracciglia sollevate.  
  
“Voglio dire, questa é un vasca privata. Solo per noi.”  
  
Il cuore gli martellava nel petto con ritmo assordante.  
  
Draco avanzò, avanzò nella pallida bruma argentea del bagno, poi con un guizzo repentino gli diede le spalle, cominciando a cercare di sfregarsi la schiena.  
  
“Non volevo certo dire che avrei fatto il bagno insieme a loro!”  
  
E spiò Lucius da sopra la spalla candida - “Andiamo, un conto siamo noi…”  
  
Fu quella frase, quell’unico sussurro innocente.  
Ruppe qualcosa e fece muovere il Malfoy più anziano verso il centro della vasca.  
Verso le spalle di suo figlio.  
  
Da sfregare, massaggiare ed insaponare.  
  
Con mani brucianti, terribili nonostante il profumo del bagnoschiuma.  
  
“Grazie…”  
  
Lo sentì tendersi e rilassarsi, i suoi muscoli guizzavano come pesci sotto la superficie della pelle, quasi Draco fosse composto della stessa sostanza della bruma e del profumo di essenze dell’acqua, solo più morbido - Dio mio, tanto più morbido.  
  
“Se vuoi lo faccio anche io…”  
  
E forse fu perché si era sbilanciato troppo indietro, forse perché voleva porgere il centro della schiena a quella piacevole frizione, all’improvviso l’acqua li aveva portati così vicini che Lucius sentì la punta del proprio sesso contro il profilo del suo fianco, lì nell’oscurità dell’acqua.  
  
_E poi agì come un serpente che aspetti da anni il momento giusto per attaccare._  
I vapori non erano nemmeno lontanamente così forti, ma Lucius li sentiva mischiarsi come un canto terribile alla consistenza della pelle alabastrina della sua spalla quando la raggiunse con le labbra tremanti.  
  
_Poi non sentì e non vide più niente all’infuori di quel guizzare di pesci, di quelle tenere membra che circondò con tutte e due le braccia._  
La schiuma di mosse, _scompose il suo segreto, ma ormai non serviva più - non serviva più, le sue mani avevano trovato il calore tra le cosce del ragazzo, spostato quella frizione trasformandola in qualcosa di completamente diverso._  
  
Lo aveva spinto contro il bordo della piscina, ebbe la presenza di spirito di scegliere la parte morbida, con il bordo rivestito di stoffa. Raggiunse il tenero solco tra le sue natiche mentre le sue spalle pallide si contorcevano e le parole di Draco volavano come un tintinnio argenteo, senza peso.  
Draco era eretto tra le sue dita, le sue cosce si stringevano intorno ai suoi polsi come se volessero risucchiarli.  
Il ragazzo si irrigidì quando le distanze si annullarono del tutto, Lucius ormai stringeva una sirena di fuoco e vapore, morbidi ansiti e piccoli sussulti dissonanti che però non squarciavano la bruma della sua frenesia.  
  
Nemmeno quando Draco urlò sotto di lui smise di baciargli la nuca, le spalle, avvolgergli le braccia intorno ai fianchi. Baciò anche il sussultare dei suoi gomiti, afferrando quelle magnifiche membra che più si si agitavano per sgusciare via, più rendevano le spinte con i fianchi liquide e profonde. Sentì il piacere di Draco esplodere come una protesta tra le sue dita, perdersi nell’acqua.  
Qualcosa di roseo galleggiava sulla schiuma, qualcosa di roseo e dolce che saliva come un singhiozzo esile ed impotente, un piccolo elemento di contrasto, il singhiozzo vinto di un piccolo squarcio di realtà.


End file.
